Multiply
by goodbye summer
Summary: Sudah satu tahun Sakura dan Sasuke bercerai. Lalu apa yang membuat mereka sampai memutuskan tali pernikahan mereka? Dan bagaimana usaha Sarada menyatukan orang tuanya kembali? [SasuSaku/AU]
1. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimer applied.  
>(Full ooc, typo, etc. <strong>DLDR!)<strong>

** Sakura Point of View**

Aku masih berkutat dengan adonan pie saat Sarada mulai berteriak dari kamarnya.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Tanyaku begitu sampai di sebuah ruang dengan berbagai poster di semua sisi dinding.

"Sasuke menelponku tadi! Kau tau, dia menanyakan kabarku!" Dia berseru, matanya berbinar semangat.

Aku mendengus malas mendengar pernyataannya. "Ya, tentu saja itu karena dia adalah ayahmu dan kalian belum bertemu sejak tiga bulan yang lalu"

"Oh ayolah Bu, aku tau kau juga merindukannya" dia menggodaku, oh aku tau sifat ini persis. Seketika itu bibirku membentuk garis keras.

"Jadi...kapan aku bisa menemuinya?" tanyanya, bibirnya ia lengkungkan menjadi senyuman kikuk.

"Kenapa tak tanyakan tadi saja," aku melipatkan kedua tanganku di depan dada.

"Sudah bu, maksudku dia bilang dia akan menghabiskan liburan musim panas di Oto sebelum itu dia akan kesini. Jadi...bisakah kita pergi kesana nanti?" Sarada memelukku, matanya merajuk dibalik kacamata yang ia kenakan. Dia sangat manis, bahkan disaat umurnya sudah lima belas tahun begini.

Aku menggeleng padanya. "Aku rasa kau bersama Sasuke saja, pekerjaan ibu di toko perkakas milik Gaara juga tak bisa ditinggalkan" aku tersenyum, kemudian mengusap pipinya lembut. Dia mirip sekali dengan Sasuke secara fisik.

Berbicara tentang Sasuke, dia adalah mantan suamiku dan ayah dari Sarada. Kami bercerai satu tahun yang lalu saat putriku berusia 14 tahun. Alasan klise, ketidak cocokan, menjadi dasar kami. Membahasnya membuatku ingin memutar bola mataku, setidaknya sampai saat ini hubungan kami baik-baik saja sebagai mantan suami istri.

"Baik, aku tau yang harus ku lakukan sekarang" dia mengambil iphone pemberian ayahnya.

"Hai, Sasuke" nadanya terdengar datar, sedangkan ekspresinya berbanding terbalik. Dia sangat bahagia.

Ya, Sarada tidak terlalu menyukai berungkap secara terang-terangan di depan ayahnya sendiri. Dia juga bukan remaja centil dengan permen loli di mulutnya, intinya Sarada adalah anakku dan sayangnya dia terlalu mirip dengan Sasuke. Apalagi kalau sudah sampai dibagian suka menutup-nutupi sesuatu. Bagian yang paling ku benci dari uchiha.

Selanjutnya, aku tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sarada masih saja memasang senyumannya. Bolak-balik mengucapkan 'tapi Sasuke' atau 'Sasuke, kata Ibu'.

Perceraian kami tentu membawa dampak baginya di usia labil begini, untuk itu aku terkadang membawanya ke psikolog anak. Aku tipikal yang sangat-terlalu-khawatir, memang. Sehabis perceraian kami sikapnya mulai menunjukkan perubahan, seperti mengurung diri di kamar hingga akhirnya Boruto anak dari Hinata harus memasukkan beberapa anak kucing -hal yang paling Sarada benci- ke kamarnya agar dia mau keluar. Dan sampai akhirnya dia berhenti memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan ayah lagi. Psikolog yang menangani Sarada bilang itu hal wajar, ya sisi sensitif dan kenakalan remaja.

Aku masih memandang putriku dengan seksama. Selanjutnya, dia menutup ponsel dan berbalik menatapku seperti tak yakin.

"Bu, sepertinya kita akan makan gratis nanti malam" dia meringis.

Dahiku mengernyit dalam,  
>Apa maksudnya?<p>

"Kau tau... Sasuke bilang dia akan kesini. Dan itu sekarang, dia disini di Konoha untuk urusan bisnis"

Oh itu sudah biasa, lalu?

"Dia mengajakku makan malam dan aku menyarankan ratatouille,"

Oke, tidak buruk.

"Dan Sasuke memaksaku untuk mengajakmu juga karena ada yang ingin dia bicarakan. Penting" aku kelepasan memutar bola mata, sudah kuduga berujung tak mengenakkan.

"Mungkin dia ingin kau kembali" mendengar sarada berceletuk aku melotot ke arahnya.

"Baiklah tidak lagi bu, sekarang aku harus pergi, aku ingin bermain baseball bersama boruto dan genk berisiknya jadi bisa ku gunakan mobilmu?"

Ekspresiku berubah tak percaya, antara dia pintar membelokkan arah pembicaraan dan ide gilanya menyetir mobilku. Oke aku tau kalau Sarada lumayan lancar mengendarai chevrolet milik Sai tapi tidak untuk sedanku. Tidak untuk mobil tua yang baru diservis minggu kemarin. Aku tidak ingin keduanya celaka.

"Seingatku sepedamu masih berfungsi, Sarada" aku menimpali. Kami berlalu dari kamarnya, dia tampak cemberut dengan muka tertekuk.

"Pulangnya jangan terlalu sore, aku punya beberapa pie yang harus kau antarkan ke tetangga baru depan rumah" ujarku setengah berteriak saat dia mulai memasuki garasi.

Lagi pikiranku tertuju pada Sasuke, memang apa yang harus dibicarakan. Bila mengenai Sarada dia biasanya juga mengirimiku email tanpa harus bertemu. Ya itu permintaanku, aku lebih suka email daripada harus berdebat dengannya lewat telepon. Ya, dia sangat keras kepala dan aku hanya sedikit. Sedikit.

Tentangnya, aku rasa sudah lama aku tak bertemu. Dan kupikir menanyakan kabar tak buruk untuk memulai pembicaraan nanti -Itu hal yang lumrah Sakura- Oke, sepertinya kau harus susun rencana! Seperti apa yang akan kau kenakan nanti malam atau tatanan rambutmu atau- Hei! aku bukan remaja tujuh belas tahun yang ingin ke prom! Batinku berteriak frustasi sekarang.

**Tbc**

Hei! Makasih udah baca sampe sini, aku bakal lebih seneng lagi kalau kalian ngasih aku review apapun. Kaya 'lanjut' atau 'payah banget'HUEHEHE

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Multiply : 2**

(Full ooc, typo, etc. **DLDR!**)

**Sakura Point of View**

**...**

Malam ini aku mengenakan kemeja putih yang dipasangkan dengan rok hitam selutut. Ku ambil kardigan yang tergantung di sudut kamar, kemudian menuju ruang tengah.

"Sudah siap?" Tanyaku begitu melihat Sarada yang masih asik dengan tontonan televisinya. Lalu beralih menatapku dan mengangguk.

"Matikan tv mu, beri aku arahan kemana kita harus pergi" ujarku, selanjutnya dia tersenyum licik.

"Mm.. aku sudah menyuruh Sasuke untuk menjemput kita," dia berujar santai tanpa beban, membuatku masih mematung mencoba mengolah apa yang dia katakan. Tunggu,

Apa? Dia menyuruhnya?

"Aku tidak ingin kau lelah Bu" dia menghela nafas berat dan masih menatapku.

"Aku bahkan butuh penjelasan lebih dari itu"

"Bu..." Sarada memelas.

"Oke, kali ini saja dan kau harus mentraktirku segelas kopi" aku menyerah sedangkan dia mengangguk semangat.

Setelahnya hening diantara kami, sampai akhirnya bel rumah berbunyi. Sarada yang membuka, dan memperlihatkan sosok pria berahang tegas yang terlihat rapi bersama setelan kemejanya.

"Halo Sasuke!" Sapa putriku dengan senyuman tipis. _Oh ayolah Nak, aku tau kau ingin memeluk ayahmu dan memperlihatkan cengiranmu._ Aku memutar bola mataku melihat interaksi mereka berdua.

"Sakura," Sasuke menyapaku, begitu ia melihatku mendekat ke arah mereka. Dia mencium pipiku, oke kuanggap sebagai kedok baiknya di depan Sarada.

"Hm, bagaimana kabarmu?" Aku bertanya membuat ia menaikkan alisnya.

"Tak pernah sebaik ini," Hei! Apa maksudnya itu?

"Jadi, semua sudah siap. Ayo Sasuke kita berangkat!" Sarada memecahkan situasi kaku yang kami ciptakan. _Bagus, Nak_.

Setelah mengunci pintu rumah, barulah aku mengampiri mereka yang tengah menungguku di depan audi R8 milik Sasuke. Ya, dia kaya dan dia bisa membeli apa yang dia mau.

"Bu, bisakah aku duduk di belakang? Aku suka jet lag bila melihat jalanan" pinta Sarada sambil mengerling ke arahku.

"Sejak kapan ada jet lag karena mobil," bisikku sambil menyipitkan mata.

"Mungkin sejak hari ini," aku melotot.

Kami memasuki mobil mewah itu, Sarada tampak tersenyum sedari tadi. _Oh, anak nakal aku tau apa mau mu!_

Di perjalanan kami terdiam seolah tak ingin mengganggu Sasuke menyetir. Dia tak suka untuk membawa sopir bila menyangkut perjalanan pribadi-nya. Dan dia juga benci saat kursi depan kosong bila tak ada yang mengisi saat dia menyetir. Ya kami –aku dan Sarada– jelas tau akan kebiasannya itu. _Kasarnya, dia tak suka bila terlihat seperti sopir._

"Bagaimana harimu?" Sasuke membuka suara sambil melirik ke arah Sarada.

"Bila yang kau maksud aku berhasil memukul bola baseball tepat ke arah kepala Boruto, itu sangat menyenangkan" putriku menjawab dengan tenang.

"Boruto? Anak dari Naruto?" Sasuke mengernyit.

"Iya, Sasuke. Untung saja Paman Naruto sangat baik saat aku mengantarnya pulang ke rumahnya karena dia tak bisa bangun"

Aku mendengus, "Baiklah dia sangat baik. Sayangnya setelah itu Hinata menelponku memintamu untuk bermain secara lembut" aku menyipitkan mata padanya.

"Benarkah? Kapan? Tapi ku rasa Bibi Hinata menawariku beberapa muffin"

"Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Itu karena dia sangat takut kepadamu," timpalku.

"Hei! Memangnya aku makhluk sejenis shrek? Lagipula Bu, itu baseball bukan permainan istana barbie. Yah dan aku akui aku terlalu bersemangat tadi siang, tapi itu tidak salah kan? Iya kan Sasuke?" Bagus, sekarang dia mencari pembelaan.

"Hn, benar. Kurasa kau masuk akal, lagipula Boruto itu lelaki kan? Dia seharusnya tidak selembek itu" kami berhenti sejenak di persimpangan lampu merah.

"Tepat sekali!" Sarada berseru dengan mata berbinar. Mereka bersekutu, mereka berdua adalah Uchiha yang kuat dan berusaha untuk menyerangku. Aku mengaku kalah dengan menghela nafas panjang.

Mereka seperti singa dan aku kucingnya, asal kau tau.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Sasuke memarkirkan R8 miliknya di sebuah lapangan parkir tempat makan.

Kami memasuki sebuah restaurant prancis yang terletak cukup jauh dari rumahku. Pernah beberapa kali aku pergi ke tempat ini, sekedar ingin atau bila ada janji dengan beberapa kerabat.

Seperti yang Sarada bilang, dia memesan ratatouille sebagai main course-nya. "Rasanya seperti...berhasil membuat boruto tak bisa bangun" Sarada menggumam dengan mata terpejam begitu berhasil mendaratkan makanan tepat di mulutnya.

"Itu perbandingan yang sangat kasar," ujarku padanya, dia cemberut kali ini.

"Aku akan tinggal beberapa hari di Konoha untuk mengurus cabang Uchiha.." perhatian kami terfokus pada Sasuke. Dia menatap kami secara bergantian.

"Apa itu artinya kau akan tinggal di rumah Ibu? Dia bisa menyiapkan segala keperluanmu" Sarada tersenyum semangat. Baik, aku semakin tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan ini -Hah?

"Tidak, aku sudah memesan Hotel untuk menginap" Sasuke tersenyum, Sarada terlihat cukup kecewa atas itu.

"Tapi Aku punya tawaran bagus untukmu,"

"Kau bisa ikut aku ke Oto,menghabiskan liburan musim panas. Kurasa kau juga sudah lama tak kesana, ke rumah Uchiha" Akhirnya, dia tak perlu jasaku untuk mengantarnya ke Oto. Dan juga, aku tak perlu repot-repot bertemu dengan keluarga Sasuke. Meskipun mereka adalah keluarga yang baik –kecuali Sasuke– sayangnya aku sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang bagus untuk bertemu Mikoto dan semua makanan lezatnya.

"Apa Ibu boleh ikut?" Seketika itu pandanganku mengunci mata Sarada.

"Kalau itu tergantung Ibumu..." Sasuke beralih ke menatapku setelahnya.

"Ku rasa aku tak bisa, Toko Sabaku tak bisa ku tinggalkan, dan ada beberapa wawancara yang harus aku hadiri untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan baru"

"Kau sangat sibuk," aku menaikkan alisku. Sebelum bercerai dia tak memberiku kesempatan untuk bekerja. Dia bilang dia ingin aku untuk mengurus keluarga dan tidak ke hal-hal yang lain. Mungkin itu salah satu ketidak cocokan kami, aku bukanlah seseorang yang penurut dan suka di atur. Aku juga tidak bisa diam, aku butuh pekerjaan selain membuat pie untuk dimakan.

"Ku rasa, tapi sibukku tidak sesibuk aktivitasmu" aku menyahutnya, dia hanya diam.

Sasuke berasal dari keluarga terpandang Uchiha. Memiliki bisnis besar, dengan cabang dimana-mana. Tak perlu ditanya bagaimana tempat tinggalnya, sewaktu kami tinggal di Konoha bagian barat Sarada dan aku menempati sebuah rumah mewah dengan semua fitur yang memadai. Berbanding terbalik dengan sekarang, aku dan putriku tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana yang tak jauh dari rumah Hinata dan Naruto (sahabat sma-ku). Rumahku yang sekarang tak memiliki halaman yang bisa memarkir R8 milik Sasuke, tidak juga punya dapur seluas lapangan golf.

Di awal perceraian kami Sasuke langsung menolak begitu aku meminta untuk meninggali rumah itu bersama Sarada. Tapi sifat sedikit-keras-kepalaku tentu saja berhasil memaksanya. Selama 15 tahun bersama Sasuke, aku masih belum bisa menerima semua yang ia miliki. Maksudku semua hartanya. Itu membuatku ngeri, asal kau tau.

"Oke aku menerima tawaran Sasuke, bersama atau tanpa Ibu" Sarada bersuara.

"Pilihan yang bagus, urusanku di Konoha akan selesai beberapa hari lagi. Jadi, kapan kau ingin aku menjemputmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kamis depan?" Tawar Sarada, ia menyelipkan anak rambutnya yang menjuntai tak terikat.

"Deal," Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sedangkan Sarada...jangan tanya ekspresinya. Dia tetap tenang dan datar. Pintar sekali.

**...**

Tak terasa sudah berjam-jam kami disana. Sarada memutuskan untuk pulang dengan alasan kekenyangan. Jangan tanya keadaannya, dia sudah tidur sekarang. _anak pemalas._

Kini Sasuke dan aku terdiam di depan Rumah. Dia terduduk di sebuah kursi kayu yang kami letakkan di teras.

"Ku kira ada yang penting dari pembicaraan tadi" aku melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada. Bersandar di ambang pintu rumah.

"Penting bagaimana?" Dia bertanya, aku mengehela nafas. Yaampun bisa-bisanya aku tertipu oleh putriku sendiri. Sarada harus membayar satu gelas kopi lagi untuk ini.

"Sarada, dia bilang kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting" sekarang dia menatapku intens.

"Dan sekarang aku tau kalau dia membual,"

"Mungkin dia hanya ingin mengerjaiku" aku tertawa canggung setelahnya.  
>Sasuke masih dengan tatapan intens melihatku. Ia tampak berpikir keras dengan rautnya,<p>

"Mungkin ada yang aku harus bicarakan memang," Aku menghentikan tawaku, berbalik menatapnya seperti -Apa?

Cukup lama ada jeda diantara kami.

"Saat ini aku sudah memiliki kekasih..." mulutku bungkam. Aku tak tau apakah ini topik yang menarik bagiku, disatu sisi aku sudah yakin bahwa aku sudah benar-benar melupakannya. Dan di sisi lainnya aku tidak mengerti pada diriku sendiri. Sasuke adalah pria yang tampan yang baru cerai satu tahun yang lalu dari istrinya dan sekarang dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Itu adalah hal yang wajar, Sakura. Wajar.

"Apa Sarada sudah tau?" Tanyaku dan dia menggeleng. Aku membuang nafasku kasar, ini akan menjadi tidak mudah.  
>"Aku berencana mengenalkannya pada Sarada dan keluargaku saat di Oto nanti," oh, dari sini aku bisa melihat betapa seriusnya Sasuke dengan wanitanya.<p>

"Sudah berapa lama kalian?"

"Sebulan yang lalu," kukira dia langsung memacari seseorang setelah kami cerai.

"Mungkin itu akan menjadi kejutan bagi Sarada" Kejutan pantatmu ha? Aku kepergok berbicara tentang keperluan perkakas baru bersama Gaara di sebuah Kafe saja dia harus mogok bicara padaku selama satu hari.

"Hm, aku harap"

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Bagaimana yang bagaimana?" Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Tentang, pengganti" ada sedikit rasa tidak mengenakkan saat dia menyebut kata pengganti melalui bibirnya.

Aku tertawa tak habis pikir, "Ku rasa hal itu bukan prioritas untuk sekarang. Umurku sudah kepala tiga dan aku bukan termasuk orang yang mementingkan ikatan" Sasuke hanya menggumamkan kata tak jelasnya, "hn," Mungkin dia tersinggung.

"Jadi, siapa wanita yang beruntung itu?" Kerja bagus Sakura, kau sama sekalitidak mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apa itu penting?" Sialan. Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya ingin tau Uchiha!

"Sepertinya tidak," lagi-lagi aku harus mengaku kalah secara tidak langsung.

Lalu dia bangkit dari posisi duduknya, "Sebaiknya aku kembali ke hotel,"

"Ya, itu lebih baik" Sasuke mendekat ke arahku.

"Apa kau makan dengan cukup? Matamu membesar, tubuhmu juga semakin ringan ku rasa" Ini dia kekuatan mengalihkan pembicaraan milik Uchiha. Aku diam tak menjawab, aku kesal saat dia mengungkit pola makanku, lalu dia mencium pipiku. Double crap! Aku masih terlalu larut dengan pikiran ku hingga dia berlalu menuju R8-nya.

"Uchiha!" panggilku setengah berteriak.

"Seharusnya aku menendang pantatmu dari tadi" sekarang aku harus berdoa semoga para tetangga tidak mendengar seruanku, dan Sarada tidak terbangun.

Dia hanya tersenyum ah tidak! Dia menyeringai. Sialan, ingat kekasih barumu!

**...**

"Intinya, kita sama-sama tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di otak jenius Sasuke" Sekarang aku berada di rumah pasangan penggosip Shimura.

"Termasuk kau, yang sudah bertahun-tahun bersamanya," sahut Sai. Aku hanya mendengus.

"Mana aku tau, dia itu...aku tidak bisa memahami apa mau dan maksudnya. Maka dari itu kami cerai" ku buka setoples kue kering yang disediakan, lalu melirik ke arah Sai dengan sebal.

"Apa kau tidak ada perasaan setelah dia mengatakan itu?" Ino bertanya heran, Aku menggeleng.

"Ku rasa, aku oke"

"Kupikir justru sebaliknya," Sai menyahut lagi.

"Apanya yang sebaliknya? Aku sudah jelas-jelas tidak peduli Uchiha yang satu itu" ya, ku pikir apa yang ku katakan benar.

"Oke, tunggu sampai kau melihat Sasuke berduaan bersama pacarnya. Atau berciuman, atau bahkan bercinta, mungkin" aku dan Ino menatap tak percaya pada Sai. Kami sama-sama tau, Sai memiliki mulut yang terkesan frontal. Untuk itu aku menempatkan dia di urutan ke tiga pria paling menyebalkan setelah Sasuke, dan Kakaknya, Itachi.

"Apa suami mu benar-benar tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain menggosip begini?" Aku mendesis ke arah Ino.

"Usaha rental mobilnya tutup di hari Sabtu, Sakura" ah benar aku lupa, tapi kenapa dia harus menjadi pendengar yang baik dan pemberi tanggapan yang buruk?

"Oke, jadi apa kalian bisa memberiku pencerahan lain?"

"Kupikir kau harus ikut ke Oto bersama mereka, jadi kau bisa tau Sasuke serius atau tidak. Atau jangan-jangan dia hanya membual tentang kekasihnya, ya kau tau kekasih virtual" itu konyol, ino.

"Aku harap kau bercanda,"

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencari kekasih juga?" aku mendelik ke arah Ino.

"Sakura, Kalau kau sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan miliyuner brengsek yang sayangnya adalah mantan suamimu kenapa harus repot-repot meminta pencerahan dari kami?" _Skak mat_, Sai benar. Seharusnya aku bersikap apatis dengan hal ini. Hanya saja...aku tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri untuk sekarang. Dan itu, hal yang sama sekali bukan Haruno Sakura.

**Tbc**

Yey! Makasih lagi udah baca chapter 2 ini. Oiya sebenernya niatku bikin family humor, tapi karena humornya renyah banget aku ganti jadi family romance. Terus nanggepin review yang gak login,

rAtoebatja : ff ini bukan karya terjemahan kok. Mungkin gegara aku keseringan baca karya terjemahan akhir-akhir ini, gaya bahasaku jadi terpengaruh deh.

Ai: alurnya gak bakal seklise itu jugak kok huehe

Oke dan yang lain makasih udah ngereview ffku. Minat ngasih tanggepan kalian lagi?


End file.
